koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Magoichi Saika/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Magoichi Saika. Samurai Warriors *"They never had a chance against me!" *"I'll show ya what the Saika mercenaries can do!" *"They're putting up a decent fight." *"I hope we can meet somewhere quieter later." *"No hard feelings!" *"My apologies. Let me help you up." *"Looks like I have some competition!" *"Even I'd have a hard time against that smile." *"I can't let you take all the glory!" *"Nice handy work!" *"You really are a flower on the battlefield!" *"Big, strong and handsome! What more could you ask for?" *"Your might'll go down in legend!" *"Hmm...you might be too much to handle for me." *"We've got a little problem here..." *"Well, I suppose we'll go down fighting." *"I could use a hand here!" *"Well, well, well." *"Don't stray too deep, I don't rescue guys." *"Don't worry beautiful I got your back!" *"Saved by a guy... How low can I go?" *"You just can't stand to be away from me, can you?" *"Sorry but this is strictly business." *"I don't go easy on guys!" *"Do you believe in destiny?" *"Let's take it slow. I'm a little shy on the first date." *"You gotta know when to walk away." *"Now what would the ladies of the world do without me, huh?" *"Ugh... Too many women... so little time..." *"Once you're in my sights there's no escape!" *"Losing doesn't really suit a guy like me!" *"Could it be that Lady Luck is sweet on me too?" Samurai Warriors 2 *"I'm not beaten... I'm just going for a little walk." *"Magoichi Saika is here. Does that sound heroic or what?" *"Once you're in my sights, there's no escape." *"Hey, pretty lady! You have already captured my heart. Now, you can hold the rest of me, huh?" *"There's more to me than just the good looks, ya know?" *"Tall, strong, and handsome! What more could you ask for, huh?" *"My, there sure are some beautiful girls on the battlefield today!" *"Looks like lady luck has a thing for me too." *"Losing doesn't really suit a guy like me." *"I knew you had feelings for me. Admit it." *"Your skills on the battlefield are nearly as beautiful as you are." *"Magoichi Saika at your ser-Woah, we're in a serious minority here! You never told me we'll be this outnumbered, this'll cost you extra, you know?" *"Magoichi Saika at your service!" *"Not bad, if i do say so myself." *"Nice going, little lady." *"If I can just... take you with me... I" Samurai Warriors 3 *"This sounds like a job for a real man!" *"This'll be over soon!" *"Let's go. I never miss! Yeah, I like that!" *"No hard feelings, okay!" *"I never miss my mark." *"I'm more than just a handsome face, y'know." *"Hey, these guys aren't even trying." *"Tall, strong, and handsome! What more could you ask for?" *"I suppose I should get moving. The ladies are waiting!" Warriors Orochi *"See ya!" *"Time's up!" *"This oughtta do it!" *"Love is immortal!" *"Too bad you aren't!" *"Cool." *"No hard feelings!" *"Tall, strong, and handsome! What more could you ask for?" *"You're a warrior, alright. No doubt about that." *"All that without even needing a gun!" *"That oughtta impress the ladies!" *"Remember to make me look good too." *"Hold off a little, will ya? You're making me look bad!" *"I can't die here. Imagine the tears!" *"Even Lady Luck's in love with me!" *"A man?! Where are all the women when you need 'em?" *"Magoichi Saika is here! Does that sound heroic or what?" *"I just remembered - I got somewhere I gotta be." *"But I wanted to die surrounded by many beautiful chambermaids..." *"You're the goddess of the battlefield!" *"You're so beautiful when you're slaughtering the enemy!" *"Don't be shy. You love me. Admit it." *"You and I are the way of the future!" *"Why can no one else see that the day of swords and spears is gone?" *"Keep this under your hat, okay? I have an image to maintain." *"Whoa. I like a lady who knows how to play rough." *"I can't take my eyes off you!" *"Don't be shy... Come a little closer." *"Such grace... Truly a queen among women." *"Your skills on the battlefield are nearly as beautiful as you are." *"Thanks, beautiful. How 'bout I repay you with a kiss, huh?" *"Nice work!" *"Stop hogging the limelight, will ya?" *"You can't stop thinking about me, can you?" *"You can't have the girl and the power, you know!" *"I must have something in my eyes... I can't seem to shoot straight." *"I hate that guy..." *"How 'bout you and I get to know each other a little better, huh?" *"I was so distracted by your beauty I forgot to fight..." *"You have my love, forever..." *"Wow... I don't know where to look first!" *"Your beauty shines so bright I can't even see." *"Find someone who'll make you happy..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Get ready to swoon!" *"You called?" *"Let's finish this!" *"Want a light?" *"This is how the Saika Renegades fight." *"Such beauty mixed with such savagery... I'm at a loss for words..." *"Even goddesses envy your beauty!" *"At last, you understand my feelings for you." *"Hey, big guy, you're the true champion around here!" *"You do good work, big fella!" *"I could use a little help here." *"You sure you want to fight me? It's such a waste..." *"Wounding such a beauty... I could never live with myself..." *"Taken out by a beautiful girl... Not a bad way to go..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Now you will see the true strength of the Saika Rebels!" *"Victories like this and my devastating good looks are why I get all the ladies." *"Once I've got you in my sights, there is no escape." *"What did you expect? It's my job to go out there and win the day." *"Uh oh... The ladies are going to have even more trouble keeping their hands off me." *"I want you to have this. I figured you were the only one it'd look good on." *"Whew! That was quite a performance!" *"What a failure! Oh well, these things happen." *"I really defeated a lot of enemies in the previous battle. Uh oh... Now I've stolen the hearts of even more ladies across the land." *"Recently, I've had a lot of free time on my hands. How am I supposed to earn a living as a mercenary?" *"Lately, I've been taking on more battles than I know what to do with. How disappointed the ladies must be not to see me..." *"I plan on enjoying myself tonight. In times like these, we have to take any chance we can get." *"No hard feelings, okay!" *"An Unrivaled Warrior with a face to match? Why, that would be me!" *"An Unrivaled Warrior that's easy on the eye? If it's not me, it's you!" *"Masamune, now you're a mighty Dragon! If there's an Unrivaled Warrior, it's got to be you!" *"You're an Unrivaled Warrior? Now I'll believe anything." *"You're so radiant it hurts! If there's an unbeatable goddess, only you fit the bill!" *"Big guy, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"A good man like me is in danger. Isn't there any special lady out there that'll lead me to safety?" *"Me versus me? This must be the final of the handsome guy championship!" *"That's what I like to see!" *"Yeah! They don't have a hope!" *"All apologies." *"You didn't come here to laugh at my expense?" *"Lady Luck abandoned you the moment you met me." *"Sorry to spoil your fun, but this is where I get off." *"You got it in you, Masamune!" *"I'll make it up to you somehow, Masamune." *"Save something for later!" *"Young lady, could you ever forgive me?" *"What a mix of beauty and power! It's almost a crime, my lady!" *"Never fear. I cannot die when one as fair as you awaits me!" *"Big guy, you and that bow are both looking pretty high strung!" *"Talk about some heavy reinforcements. Thanks!" *"Keep hammering away at them! You know, I'm counting on you here!" *"That was too easy for you. You're not even warmed up yet!" *"Sorry about that! Don't worry, I'll pay you back some day!" *"Did you come here to laugh at me? Quit your staring and get me out of this mess!" *"You ran out of luck the moment you met me. I'll shoot you down in an instant!" *"Sorry, but I better call it a day here. I was off the mark for some reason." *"You really overpowered them, Masamune! Did the Dragon finally wake up?" *"Sorry about that, Masamune. You're the second coolest guy I know!" *"Hey, don't go overboard now! You're too brave for your own good." *"Thanks for your trouble, young lady. But shouldn't I be the one protecting you?" *"Beautiful and strong? You're just the kind of special lady I've been looking for!" *"Don't worry, I couldn't die and leave you behind. I wouldn't want to bring sorrow to that pretty face of yours." *"Nice to see you so wound up, big guy. It would be a good fight between your bow and my gun." *"Thanks, I hope you're not out of breath yet. Would you mind clearing the way with that bow?" *"You made some real magic in that fight. I'll have to share some of my lady fans with you!" *"It's hard for me to praise another fella, but you did a good job out there. I mean, you sure put on a show!" *"I'd rather have a lady come and save me, but if it has to be a fella, I'm glad it's you." *"It's great to see you! When this is over, I'll take you to a place where there's lots of beauties!" *"When things get tough, you got to smile. Come on! Don't let me be the only one." *"That's not my type of fight at all. I think I've had enough." *"Keep on rolling, Masamune! Kick these troubled times back where they came from!" *"You're saving me? I guess the shoe's on the other foot. Masamune, you're a pretty good guy to have around!" *"You don't need my protection any longer. And look how pretty you've become, young lady!" *"You're always there when a friend's in trouble. You've kept your promise, haven't you?" *"I know what's going on. That struggle was just for me, right?" *"Thank you, my dear. There is no way to hide this love of ours anymore!" *"Nice shooting, big guy! Nobody escapes from that giant bow of yours!" *"You looked adorable... Uh, I must be tired..." *"You'll never dodge my quick draw!" *"Wow, you're tough. Not tough enough to beat me, but still..." *"Let me tell you something. A real man always saves his best for last!" *"This should be good. How about a shooting contest between us?" *"Nice shooting, Masamune! Not that I'm finished yet, of course." *"A real man finishes big! Let me show you how to use a gun, okay?" *"Sorry, little lady. It's all just work to me." *"Ow! Ow! Guns aren't supposed to lose to somebody that's unarmed. It just doesn't happen!" *"I can't stand to look at that pouting face anymore... I'm putting at end to this!" *"I'm aiming straight for your heart. Are you ready?" *"You aren't buying my act, are you... Which just makes me like you even more." *"Look! You're starting to fall for me! Now it's time to finish things!" *"Old timer, do you seriously think a bow can beat a gun?" *"Gah, you're old and fat, but you can still move..." *"The pride of the Saika Rebels is on the line here! I'll show you just what a gun can do." *"You'll need another hundred years training to beat me." *"So, what? You're gonna bounce my bullets off your belly?" *"I'm guessing you have more luck with the ladies than your father." *"Go on ahead and find a good place then, would you?" *"I'm in! But we only drink the best, okay, Hideyoshi?" *"Gah! I didn't ask to get stuck babysitting!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I'll show you how cool I am!" *"Let's go. It's time for these two handsome fellows to take the battlefield." *"Then I will keep your back safe, goddess." *"Loneliness suits me too much, to be honest. I know it was required, in order to become stronger, but I almost feel sorry for the women of the world, depriving them of my presence." *"Heh, I've still got room for improvement. We were meant to be training as a group, but I kept on standing out! Curse my handsome face, and my skills with a gun!" Pokémon Conquest *"I'm more than just a pretty face!" *"May the best man win!" *"This is our job, after all..." *"Time to wake up soon, surely." *"You're not going anywhere, huh?" *"Looking good, I'd say!" *"Hmm, this is no laughing matter..." *"It's (Attack) time!" *"(Item) time!" *"This should decide it!" *"Let's go, (Pokémon)!" *"Hey! Done the disappearing act, eh?" *"Boy, it's tough when you're fighting against women... Especially when they're pretty... Don't you think, (Pokémon)?" *"Retreat is as important a battle strategy as any other..." *"We must retreat for now." *"I did not see that coming." *"Hey! I like the look of you, kinda..." *"What's up? Stunned into silence by this incredibly handsome man?" *"Well, the ladies would have been sad if I'd lost, after all..." *"All right... Let's see what beautiful flowers are blooming on the battlefield today!" *"I get this feeling like... I'm gonna meet someone really great, you know..." *"Hmm, two defeats already, eh? I'd better use all my charm to lead us to victory this time!" *"At your service!" *"It's nice to be employed and all that, but I've got absolutely nothing to do here!" *"Boy, it's so long since I've fought... I'll lose my edge at this rate..." *"There are so many beautiful women out there... All waiting for me..." *"Really? You're letting a great catch like this go?" *"I'd like to take a little trip in order to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon). That's okay with you, right?" *"Thing is, I'd like to meet some more Pokémon. You don't mind if I go off on a little trip, do you?" *"Right, I'm off then! Sorry to leave you on your own and all that!" *"Well, well. Nothing I can do about it, I guess..." *"I'm back! That was a good trip, you know. (Pokémon) and I have gotten pretty tight!" *"Yup, I'm back. I had a real good time. And I met (Pokémon) into the bargain!" *"Hey, I'm not feeling too hot... Have I caught a cold? Some medicine would be good right about now..." *"Hey, I'm not feeling too hot... Have I caught that cold from the next kingdom? Some medicine would be good right about now..." *"Ah-choo! Ah, now this must be hay fever... What I need are some hayfever pills..." *"Boy, it is hot! But (Pokémon) is looking in good shape!" *"Boy, I'm fr-freezing too! But (Pokémon) doesn't seem bothered at all!" *"Hey, but it seems like (Pokémon) is doing a lot better!" *"This is perfect. We should buy up some useful items!" *"Hey, speak of the devil! Check out this cutie!" *"(Pokémon)... No Pokémon I've ever met has made me feel this way. Do you sense something different too? If you're with me, I reckon I can grow much, much stronger! We're a team, right, (Pokémon)?" *"Hey, (Pokémon). I feel an even greater strength when I am with you now... You know what I mean, don't you...?" *"If you're with me, I reckon I can grow even stronger! We're still a team, right, (Pokémon)?" *"Yup... Where on earth has that (Pokémon) run off to?" *"Hey! Hey! I was worried about you! Huh? What? This is... for me?" *"Huh? What's happening to my (Pokémon)...?" *"Hey! Looking good!" *"Sorry, (Pokémon). We'll meet again. I'm sure of it." *"Hey, we've picked ourselves up quite a few allies. But there's still a lot of work to do... We need more! C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"Look at the size of our army! The Pokémon sure seem happy to have so many friends!" *"Boy, you're not doing half bad! We've got 50 allies now, you know! The Pokémon seem excited, too." *"This looks like my idea of fun! Shall we go take a look, (Pokémon)?" *"Ah! I'd like to see people from other lands drink up some of this!" *"Hey, this is a great time to scout for cute girls from other kingdoms. Let's take our chances, (Pokémon)!" *"This is a great chance! Time to link, methinks!" *"But... We just can't link with Pokémon of that kind until we reach (Kingdom)..." *"Hey! What's that noise?" *"Well, this is kind of cool. I'm feeling pretty good about how this year is gonna go... You too, (Pokémon)?" *"Boy, would you look at that! I guess they understand how much we care about them, eh? The Pokémon seem pretty pleased as well." *"Huh, what's going on? Everyone's fuming! Even the Pokémon seem fed up." *"What are they playing at? Well, we'll show them how real Warriors fight! Come on, (Pokémon)!" *"And I'm only gonna get better, I promise you!" *"Wisdom, eh...? Well, I can live with that..." *"Yup, so you understand why the women just can't keep away, eh?" *"A great honor, this is! Isn't that right, (Pokémon)?" *"What shall I do for you?" *"Yup! Leave it to me!" *"I'll do everything I can for you!" *"What? You don't want my help anymore?" *"We're off, (Pokémon)." *"Which is it to be, (Pokémon)?" *"Hmm... Which to choose..." *"Let's make a start, shall we?" *"Yup." *"Nice." *"Good, good." *"Hmm?" *"What's that?" *"Oops..." *"Well, what'll it be?" *"Building up a fine collection of junk, aren't we..." *"Hey, this feels good..." *"So... I have to push this button?" *"Hey, what's with this weird power...?" *"Excellent! I feel like I could face anything now!" *"Yup, so the thing is... I'm so impressed by you guys that I'm thinking of appointing you as the Four Guardians of our army." *"I'm counting on you guys! This army needs you!" *"Hey, (Leader)'s army's really coming along... High time we took them down a notch, I reckon!" *"Well, well... So this is how it ends, eh...?" Kessen III Category:Quotes